The Untold Stories of Yugioh
by Moose and Raven
Summary: The Moose speaks: Stupid summary The Raven talks: [hits Moose over the head] I think the title is pretty self explanatory... The Moose Speaks: OOOH! Big words! [Guarantee to make you laugh! (at least once..)]
1. Story 1

The Untold Stories of Yu-gi-oh 

**Story 1: The Blimp**

**Moose: These are the untold stories of stuff…**

**Raven: Battle City, Duelists Kingdom, to sum it all up, Yu-gi-oh, you imbecile. **

**Moose: I'm no imbecile. I'm a Moose!**

**Raven: -__- *sigh* Let's just start this thing.**

**Moose: Disclaimer. Why do we need this stupid thing anyway!?**

**Raven: Because we just do!**

**Moose: I'm not doing this! It's stupid! It's pointless! Get somebody else to do this!**

**Raven: *drags Joey in* How about him?**

**Moose: Wheeler will do nicely…. *rubs hands greedily* *evil laugh***

**Joey: Uh….**

**Raven: *hands Joey cue cards* Just start this you imbecile.**

**Joey: Oh right…. Moose and Raven _does_ own Yu-gi-oh…. WAIT! This is so stupid! Why am I doing this!? Well you don't own Yu-gi-oh! You don't own me! So bye! *leaves***

**Raven: Well at least that's done.**

**Cast: YOU WORKED ON THAT FOR A WEEK!? *all falls over in animated style***

**Moose and Raven: Ha, ha. Let's just start this….**

**_And now it actually starts!_**

****

**"Are you sure we really need to find this ring?" Asked Duke. **

**Tristan replied, "Well you know Yugi. If we don't try, we're all going to hell-, I mean the shadow realm."**

**"So what sort of ring is this?" Duke asked. "An earring?" He asked as he fingered his dice earring. "A wedding ring? A nose ring? A ring around the Rosie?"**

**"You moron! Bakura's Millennium Ring!" Tristan cut in. **

**"Oh….that ring." Duke concluded.**

**"…."**

**"So where do we look?" Duke questioned as he stood at the edge of the blimp, scanning the view. "Down there? Up there? Where?"**

**"Down there!" Tristan said.**

**Duke leaned over…AND FELL OVER THE SIDE OF THE BLIMP!**

**"Not again!" Duke whined as he held onto the side of the blimp.**

**Tristan ran over. "You mean this has happened to you before!?"**

**"More times than I would like to admit, I'm afraid." Duke said. "Stop standing there like an imbecile and help me up!"**

**"But…. If you fall over and die…. Serenity will belong to me!!!!" Tristan cackled. "Fufufufufufufufufufu!" He laughed so hard; he lost his balance and fell over the side of the blimp. His weight knocked Duke's hold on the blimp and he ended up being the one holding onto the side of the blimp as Duke hung onto him on his pants. **

**(Moose: Ha, ha, ha! You said pants!)**

**"You really need to work you your evil laugh you know." Duke commented. "Now we're both stuck down here…. Hey look! I can see my game shop from here!" With this, Duke started swaying, and at the same time….**

**"Duke! You're pulling down my pants!" Tristan yelled as he scrambled to pull his pants up with his free hand.**

**Tristan's pants fell off, but Duke, at least having some brains (Raven: Brains!? Since when!?), grabbed onto Tristan's ankles. **

**"My wallet was in there!" Tristan cried as he watched his pair of beloved pants fall into the city below.**

**"Are those Barney patterns on your boxers!?" Duke demanded.**

**Tristan grumbled.**

**"With any luck, maybe a hobo (Dude-man, this is for you.) will find them." Duke said.**

**Tristan just grumbled more.**

**"Hey guys! Where are ya?" Cried Serenity.**

**Both lovesick teenagers looked up and _tried_ to scramble up the side of the blimp. Keyword. Tried.**

**"Serenity, my darling! We're down here!" Duke cried.**

**"Your darling!?" Tristan cried. "I saw the girl first, so I get dibs!"**

**"But you can't possibly be at the side of the blimp." Serenity said as she walked towards the side of the blimp. She looked over the edge…AND LO AND BEHOLD! There they were!**

**Being shocked (as we were laughing), she lost her balance and tumbled over the side of the blimp, and she ended up hanging off Duke's ankles.**

**"Hey! I could see down Serenity's shirt!" Duke exclaimed (a little too loudly). "Oops! I must have thought out loud again."**

**"Hey! Not fair! How come I can't see!?" Tristan complained. "Your oversize cranium is blocking my view!"**

**"Ooh! Big words! Where did you get it off? The label of a cereal box!?" Duke taunted.**

**"Yes, Duke. Cranium Crunch cereal." Tristan said sarcastically.**

**"Nice view down there…." Duke murmured.**

**"Hey stop looking!" Serenity protested.**

**"I'm just staring at my game shop, it's so humble." Duke lied.**

**"We passed your game shop ten minutes ago." Tristan yelled. **

**"Shh!" Duke shushed. **

**"I'll let you go!" Tristan threatened.**

**"Oh you won't." Duke said, smartly.**

**"And why's that?" Tristan demanded.**

**"One word. Serenity." Duke smirked.**

**Tristan grumbled. I sure seem to be grumbling a lot lately, he thought to himself.**

**"Tristan, are those hearts on your boxers?" Serenity asked. "Aww, how cute."**

**"Actually, Serenity." Duke interrupted. "They're Barney-patterned boxers."  
  
**

**"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I stopped watching that a year ago!" Serenity laughed.**

**Duke and Tristan just stared at her. (Duke was staring down her shirt…again.)**

**"Aw man, where is everybody?" Joey complained as he glanced around the top of the blimp. **

**"Joey! It's my big brother! We're all saved!" Serenity said in joy.**

**"Err, you might want to think about that," Duke said, referring to Joey's stupidity.**

**"Guys! If you're playing hide and seek, you're sure good at this! Considering this is a wide opened plain!" Joey yelled.**

**The three were about to fall over in animated style, but realized that they were hanging off the side of the blimp.**

**"Hey Wheeler!" Duke yelled.**

**"Joey, oh buddy!" Tristan yelled. "If you save me, I swear I will be your slave."**

**"Hmm…." Joey thought as he heard their voices. "I've been on the other end of that." Walking over to the side of the blimp-,**

**"HOLY MOTHER OF POTATO PEELS!" Joey yelled, nearly falling over. "Tristan! What are you doing without pants around my sister!?"**

**"Maybe you should consider helping us out, instead of just standing there, you moron!" Duke yelled. **

**"If I help you," Joey started. "You'll have to wear a dog suit for a week!"**

**"Bow wow!" Said Duke sarcastically.**

**"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Joey laughed. "Do it again! Do it again!" He started jumping up and down on the edge of the blimp. Whoops. Big mistake.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joey screamed as he immediately flung his arms around Tristan. **

**"Aww, Joey." Tristan started as Joey glanced downwards and hugged tighter. "I didn't know that you cared." (Oh yeah! Tristan/Joey forever!)**

**"Cared!? I'm going to get you for hanging around without your pants in front of my sister!" Joey screamed. "That's it!" Joey let go and started slapping Tristan. He started falling. On his way down, he also slapped Duke. "Slappy, slappy!" He ended up hanging off his sister's ankles.**

**"Oh great…." Tristan mumbled. "Now who will get us out of there…."**

**"Hey guys! Where are you?" A happy Yugi pranced over to the side of the blimp. "Hey guys! What are you all doing down there?"**

**"Just hanging out." Duke told him. "It's a nice view down here."**

**"I know you're staring down my sis' shirt!" Joey screamed. **

**"So what if I am?" Duke asked.**

**"I'll let you go!" Tristan  yelled.**

**Both Joey and Duke said at the same time, "SERENITY!"**

**Tristan grumbled.**

**"Hey Yug!" Joey yelled. "Be a buddy and help us out!"**

**"I think friends are great! Of course they should help each other out! Sure Joey, I'm going to come down and help you!" Yugi said happily.**

**"Don't come down!" Everyone yelled. "Just get help!"**

**"But you guys are my friends! What type of friend am I to leave you guys here!?" Yugi cried. "I'm coming down with you guys!" And with that, he started climbing down the human chain until he was hanging off Joey's leg. "See? I'm such a good friend, aren't I? I do things together with my friends!"**

**Everyone groaned.**

**"Hey look! A train! Choo! Choo!" Yugi said happily as the blimp sailed over a set of train tracks. The rest of the group rolled their eyes.**

**Why are we just hanging around? Yam thought as he looked around. He looked downwards, sideways and finally upwards. Guess what's up there?**

**He could see up Serenity's pants and shirt. 'Okay…. Why am I looking up there? And why am I _still_ looking up there?'**

**"What Yami?" asked Yugi, 'Oh nothing Yugi…' Yami answered.**

**Tea looked around the top of the blimp. Everyone had gone to look for Bakura's Millennium Ring, and everyone seemed to have disappeared. **

**"I don't think they all just fell off the blimp." Tea muttered to herself. "Guys? This isn't funny!"**

**"I think I hear footsteps." Joey said.**

**"Alright!" Serenity cheered. "We're all saved…. (or were they?)"**

**"I think I just heard someone…." Tea murmured. "Over the side of the blimp!" Walking over, she peered downwards. "Tristan! Duke! Serenity! Joey! Yugi! What are you guys doing over the side of the blimp!?"**

**"Do you have to know?" Duke asked crossly. "Just get us out of here! I think my legs are starting to get numb."**

**"I would love to." Tea told them. "I'm not strong enough to lift all of you guys up."**

**"Just get help!" Cried Joey. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out!"**

**Tea leaned over and shook her fist. "Jeez! You didn't have to be so mean about it!"**

**Another big mistake. **

**She ended up falling over and hanging off Yugi's legs. **

**Yami looked down, and then looked up. Then down. Then up. (He did this repetitively).**

**"Gee, Yugi. You sure have a great taste in friends." Yami commented.**

**"Yeah!" Yugi cheered. "Friends are really important! I have the best friends in the world!"**

**"Nice body figures, too." Yami added.**

**"Uhh…none of them are overweigh or something, so I guess." Yugi said confused.**

**"Ah, forget it." Yami said. "Look a train!"**

**"Where!?" Yugi cried excitedly, looking around. "Choo, choo!"**

**"Where are all those imbeciles?" Kaiba started as he walked up the top of the blimp with his younger brother, Mokuba. **

**"Maybe they fell over the side of the blimp." Mokuba suggested.**

**"Highly unlikely, Mokuba." Kaiba said. "They must be real idiots to do that."**

**"Well, considering they _are_ idiots….." Mokuba started. He started over to the edge. "Look down here!"**

**"Mokuba!" Kaiba said. "You'll fall over."**

**"But Seto! They're all down here just like I said!" Mokuba protested.**

**"You've got the be kidding me." Kaiba in disbelief. I live in a world full of idiots, he thought to himself. **

**"Seto! They're all down here! And one of them has an Egyptian God Card!" Mokuba yelled. "Should we save them?"**

**Kaiba walked over. "Throw your decks up and maybe I'll considering saving you." He told them coldly.**

**Serenity realized that she had one of Joey's extra deck and threw it up. "Here!" She cried. **

**Kaiba leaned over to grab the deck and-,**

**Fell over the side of the blimp (no surprise there). Mokuba immediately went to grab his brother, but being just a kid, he wasn't strong enough to save his brother and ended up falling with his brother. **

**Mokuba started looking around for a way out. He was looking up when Kaiba brushed his hair over his eyes. "Mokuba." He said in annoyed manner.**

**"But Seto! I cant' see!" Mokuba protested.**

**"That's the point." Kaiba told his brother.**

**"Oh joy." Tristan complained. "Now there's no one to save us…. And I think my fingers are slipping…."**

**"If you let go, you'll drop Serenity!" Everyone yelled.**

**Tristan grumbled and held on tighter. **

**A hairless imbecile with a while turban over his head suddenly appeared over on the top of the blimp. "Where is everyone?" Shadi asked. "I was supposed to be delivering a message. But there's no one here. Oh well. At least it was much better than the place I had to go to the last time, considering, it was the strip club."**

**Shadi walked around the blimp, trying to find the people he was supposed to deliver his message to. Walking over to the side of the blimp, he leaned over. "Wow! You guys sure do everything together!" He commented.**

**"Yeah! We're friends! Of course we do everything together! That's what friends are for." Yugi yelled. **

**"Oh great…." Kaiba muttered. "Now I'm included in Yugi's group of friends. And they're all imbeciles." **

**"Don't invest in robotic monkeys!" Shadi yelled.**

**"…."**

**"Well that was supposed to be my message." Shadi said. **

**Duke shouted back, "How about the message that you help us up?"**

**"There was a message like that?" Said a dumbfounded Shadi.**

**"Oh for the love of chub, help us up!" Joey yelled. **

**"Sure!" Shadi agreed. He leaned over. "Hey! I could see down Serenity's _and_ Tea's shirt from up here!"**

**Tristan grumbled.**

**Mokuba and Kaiba started climbing up the chain. **

**Tea started to climb up the chain of monkeys…. Err people. She rubbed against Tristan on the way up. He blushed "Heh heh heh!"**

**Once up Tea slapped Tristan.**

**(AND THAT WOULD BE THE END OF THIS CHAPTER……..)**

**Moose: Why are you still here!? Go home! Don't you have lives?**

**Raven: I don't recall that I ever _have_ a life. Know where I could download one?  
  
**

**Moose: Sure. www.downloadalife.com.**

**(You're STILL here!!! You _really_ have no life! Well shoo! Go home already! Be gone with you!)**

**(Okay… This is the _real_ end you know…)**

****


	2. Story 2

The Untold Stories of Yu-gi-oh 

**Story 2: The Pickup Truck**

**Moose: We're back!**

**Raven: Thanks for the good reviews!**

**Moose: Yeah…. *mumbles under breath* Suckers….**

**Raven: *hits Moose***

**Moose: *scratches back of head* Umm, I mean valued readers!**

**Raven: *falls over anime style* **

**Moose: Disclaimer. Oh no, not this again! Why do we need that stupid piece of thing!? Who's volunteering!? I'm not doing this! Hell no!**

**Raven: Hmm…. I nominate Wheeler.**

**Moose: Me, too!**

**Joey: What!? Objection! I did this the last time!**

**Raven and Moose: Overruled!**

**Joey: Aw, man! Okay…. Moose and Raven are two bumbling idiots that have no life so they write this. They don't even have money, so they can't publish it for real nor own Yugioh! HA!**

**Raven: That wasn't in the script.**

**Moose: *takes out big mallet***

**Raven: *nicely* Now what are you supposed to say Joey?**

**Joey: *eyes the mallet* Uh…. *droning* Moose…and….Raven…do…own…Yu-gi-oh…. WAIT! YOU TWO DON'T OWN YUGIOH! **

**Raven: What about the rest of the script?**

**Joey: *eyes mallet again* THEY'RE ALL RICH SPOILED MILLIONAIRES! HAPPY!?**

**Moose: ^_^ Thanks! Even though it's a lie….**

**_And now it actually starts_.**

**"It's a good thing that we found this virtual pickup truck." Serenity commented.**

**"Yeah!" Said Duke. "Too bad it's not a virtual limo…."**

**As if magic, the green virtual pickup truck immediately turned into a sleek black virtual limo. Joey, being the chuffer, immediately braked the car and had a fit. "Holy cow!" He yelled. **

**(Moose: MOOOO!)**

**"Hey Joey, what makes a cow holy?" Yugi asked his friend.**

**"Umm…his sneakers?" Joey guessed, scratching his head.**

**"No, its milk! We use their milk to make dairy products! Cheese, cream, yogurt, ice cream…. AND DON'T FORGET BUTTER!" Yugi yelled happily.**

**(Raven: *muttering* I hate dairy products….)**

**"Dude, I'm not driving this limo. I'm nobody's servant!" Joey complained as he got off the driver's seat.**

**A thought bubble pops up from Joey's head visibly where he is imagining himself in that same wacky dog suit that Duke made him wear once doing the Macarena. He started dancing, as a spotlight fell on him. A virtual bird flies into the scene and pops the thought bubble.**

**"GAH!" Joey cried. "Hmm…. If it became a virtual limo just by words…I wonder…."**

**(Raven: Wow, Joey's thinking! Quick, get the doctors!)**

**"HOW ABOUT A MONSTER TRUCK!?" Joey cried. **

**Suddenly, the black limo disappeared in a puff of smoke and what was left was…you guessed it, a monster truck. Joey climbed in the front seat…uh I mean the mouth of the monster truck.**

**Heavy metal music starts playing. Joey starts doing wheelies across the screen as his friends watched and sweat dropped. **

**Suddenly, Yugi's brain juice started flowing. "CHOO! CHOO!" He yelled happily. Immediately the monster truck became a long toy train. Joey was sitting on the first car and is wearing a tacky engineer suit while having trouble balancing himself on the smoke stack. "Gah! Change it someone!" He yelled. **

**"How about a motorcycle?" Said Tea.**

**In a puff of smoke, the toy train disappeared and everyone was balanced on top of a motorcycle as Joey drove. **

**Joey was speechless. "…."**

**They started riding. Suddenly, a fork appeared in the road and Joey started to make a sharp turn. **

**"Joey, turn left!" Serenity yelled.**

**"Okay, but you guys should lean to the right!" Joey yelled back.**

**"We need something more comfortable to ride in than this." Tristan chirped in monkey language, considering he was piled under the weight of Tea, Yugi (Yami), Duke and Serenity.**

**"Can anyone understand him?" Duke asked.**

**"Nope." Answered everyone.**

**Tristan was speechless. "…."**

**'How about a horse drawn chariot?' Yami asked Yugi as he crossed his arms, floating in midair. **

**"YEAH!" Yugi agreed. "That's a great idea! Hey everyone, Yami suggests a horse drawn chariot!"**

**"WHAT!?" Joey screamed as he suddenly ended up standing on a chariot while the reins of the horses are in his hands. "WHOA!" He yelled as the horses went wild and started rearing up. The chariots stops and it sent Joey flying out of the chariot and landed face first into some mud. Or was it horse manure?**

**(Moose: I say definitely manure. **

**Raven: No arguments there.)**

**"Stupid horses!" Joey said, shaking his fist at one of the horses. **

**One of the horses snorted and kicked Joey with its hind legs, sending Joey flying off to…somewhere.**

**"EEE EEE EEE!" Tristan screeched, jumping up and down. The horse drawn chariot disappeared as the virtual automobile became a banana shaped car. **

**"Trust a monkey to come up with an idea like this." Duke complained.**

**Tristan clapped his paws together, while jumping up and down.**

**"I'm not driving this stupid banana car!" Joey complained. **

**"Let's just settle for the virtual pick up truck, okay?" Serenity asked. **

**And then, they were back where they started, the green virtual pickup truck.  **

**Moose: That was short….**

**Raven: And sweet….**

**Joey: You made me sound like a total moron in this one!**

**Raven: That's because you are….**

**Joey: Hmm, I didn't realize that.**

**Moose: Well that would be the end…. You should be leaving now.**

**(*sigh* Do we have to do this again!? GO HOME!)**

**(STILL HERE!? GAH! LEAVE OUR PROPERTY BEFORE WE RELEASE THE HOUNDS, UHH, THE GIGATECH WOLVES!)**

**(The end is here, people. THE REAL END!)**


	3. Story 3

The Untold Stories of Yugioh 

**Story 2: The Confession Session Part I.**

**Moose: Sorry for the long update….**

**Raven: We're so lazy…. XD**

**Moose: Of course. This chapter is when we force the Yugioh cast to spit out their **

**deepest secrets…. MWHAHAHAHA….**

**Raven: Yup…wouldn't you love to know what they are…kukukukuku!**

**Moose: The disclaimer! Wheeler!**

**Joey: *grumbles* Moose and Raven do not own Yugioh….**

**Moose and Raven: *don't notice about the 'do not part'* **

**Moose: And now it starts!**

**The Yugioh cast found themselves in a large church, where they were confused on why they were there in the first place.**

**"Uh, what's going on?" Tea asked blinking. 'I remembered that I was at the library. How did I get here?" **

**"You flew…." Came the sarcastic reply. The whole gang turned to see a fourteen-year-old girl emerging from one of the hallways of the church.**

**"Sure…I flew." Tea rolled her eyes.**

**"You all are here for a confession session. You will confine all your deepest secrets to our father." Raven told them gravely.**

**"Sounds like we stepped into some lame movie, Yug." Joey snickered, elbowing his friend. "Hey! What makes you think we'll confess?"**

**"You know you wanna." Raven said smugly. "Plus, if you don't we'll have a problem, wont' we?" She pulled out a silver dagger and unsheathed it. **

**"…."**

**"Ahhh!" Joey screamed as he backed off to the church door and tried to wrenchit open, but it was stuck fast. "Let us out!"**

**"Too bad," Raven smirked. She turned to the rest of the Yugioh cast, dagger still held in hand. "You all would confess, won't you?" **

**"Y-, yes…." They chorused as Raven beamed.**

**"I know you would." Raven snickered. Under her breath, she muttered, "Suckers."**

**Another fourteen-year-old girl emerged from the darkness. She was wearing all sorts of priest stuff.   
  
**

**"This sucks!" Moose complained. "I'm going to change!" And she did. Moose returned this time in her usual black punky stuff. **

**"Yugi/Yami," said Raven. "You're up first! Aren't you lucky…."**

**"…." **

**Yugi/Yami went into the confessional booths as Moose took her place as the 'father'. **

**"First is Yugi," Said Raven, opening the door. "Take off the puzzle." Yugi complied and stepped into the booth. **

**"What's your deepest secrets?" asked Moose through the window.**

**"I have two," replied Yugi.**

**"SPIT 'EM OUT SHORTY!"**

**"You're just as short as me."**

**"…."**

**"You are."**

**  
"Just spit 'em out!"**

**"Ok, well first, I don't believe in the heart of the cards," Yugi said, causing Moose to gasp.**

**"They're just frigging cardboard." Yugi added. "Second, I cheat to win duels." **

**"I knew it!" Moose yelled loudly.**

**"…."**

**"Okay, Yami's next." Moose grinned, as she closed the recorder, smirking in the dark. I'm going to make millions selling this she chuckled to herself. **

**Yugi replaced his puzzle on his neck. Yami appeared and entered the booth.**

**"You know, I will absolutely not do this," Yami grunted.**

**"Yeah you will!" Raven snarled from somewhere. "Or I'll kill you."**

**"I'm already dead," Yami said in a matter-of-fact-tone. **

**"True…." Moose agreed.**

**"Then we'll make you deader!" Raven suggested from the darkness.**

**"…is that possible?" Yami asked cautiously.**

**"Yes…." Raven replied.**

**"Fine…."**

**"Okay…." Moose rubbed her hands greedily. "What are your deepest, most unknown secrets? Name all of them!"**

**"Well…." Yami stuttered, trying to stall for time.**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"Okay! Sheesh! I actually have no faith in Joey's dueling skills! All his skills is based on dumb luck!"**

**"True…." Moose replied.**

**Joey popped up in a little bubble. "Why I oughta!" he said. **

**"Your dueling skills do rely on dumb luck Wheeler!" Said Moose.**

**"Damn you amateurs! Joey Wheeler is pure skill! Skill!" Joey screamed, shaking his fist.**

**Moose pulled out a short sword and popped Joey's bubble.**

**"Hey!" Joey complained as the bubble popped. **

**"Moving on…." Moose said as she replaced the short word by her side. "Anything else?"**

**"Well…um…err…." Yami stuttered.**

**"Say it or else!" Moose said, her hand reaching for the short sword.**

**"Even Yugi doesn't know this! I'm bald…." Yami said, embarrassed.**

**"How that happened? Your dad made you shave your head? Lice?" Moose snickered.**

**"No! I bout the wrong brand of gel! Or rather, Yugi did! He got hair remover gel instead!" Yami retaliated angrily.**

**"…that's…freaky…couldn't you just buy hair growth stuff?" **

**"No. Yugi spends all the duel money on candy and toy trains."**

**"Take off your wig Yami." Moose smirked, an idea occurring to her. **

**"Hell no!"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"NO!"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Ask me again, and I'll send you to the shadow realm!"**

**"You…you can't do that!"**

**"Yes I can!"**

**"Can't!"**

**"AIWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Someone screamed from overhead. Both Yami and Moose looked to see Raven swinging from the curtain and over Yami's head, and at the same time, grabbed hold on Yami's wig before he could stop her. **

**Moose quickly pulled out a camera. "Kodak moment!" She said, smirking evilly. "Say ebay!" She said.**

**"Ebay!" Said Yami, striking a pose. "Hey...wait!"**

**"Too late!" Raven cheered as the flash went off. She hooked the camera onto her laptop and started uploading the picture, all the while laughing at the bald Yami.**

**"Here's your wig!" She threw Yami his wig with great force, which sent him backwards as his wig struck him on his stomach. **

**"Mind…crush!" Yami said through gritted teeth, but before he could do what he intended, Moose cried out, "Take him away!"**

**Two strong moose came in and dragged him out, as he screamed and kick. Good thing he put his wig on though. **

**"I'll get someone else." Raven said as she shut her laptop and left the room. She came back leading Rebecca and Teddy. **

**Raven and Moose each took Rebecca and Teddy into a booth. Moose had Teddy and Raven had Rebecca. **

**"Okay, kid. Spit it!" Raven said, leaning on the booth and turned on the recorder.**

**"I only have one secret." Rebecca said easily. "I'm going steady with Teddy."**

**"Interesting…." Moose said thoughtfully.**

**"Yup! Yup! Grr! I'm going steady with Rebeccay! Grr!" Teddy snarled from the other booth.**

**"Very, very interesting…." Raven said as she sweat dropped. **

**"Are you sure you don't have any other secrets?" Moose said prodding the girl.**

**"Nope!" Rebecca said. "And you better not tell anyone what I said! Or what Teddy said!"**

**"Yup! Yup! Grr!"**

**"You're secret's safe for now." Moose said reassuringly.**

**"…."**

**"Next!" Raven announced as she easily pulled Rebecca and Teddy out of the booth. She came back dragging Duke Devilin.**

**"Okay Dice Boy. You're lucky Moose is your fan girl." Raven smirked as she shoved him in the booth.**

**"What fan girl?" Moose asked with shifty eyes.**

**Raven coughed.**

**"Okay…." Duke said uneasily.**

**"Alrighty. Duke, what is your deepest secret?" Moose asked.**

**"Umm…the idea of Dungeon Dice Monster is actually not mine." Duke admitted.**

**"Why am I not surprised…." Raven muttered from under her breath.**

**"Scary…." Moose agreed.**

**"So would that explain the body wash ashore a month ago we found? I mean that guys had a blueprint of the system…." Raven said, thoughtfully.**

**"Erm, what body?" Duke asked uneasily.**

**"Nothing that would concern you." Raven waved it off coolly. "Next!" She dragged Duke out and entered with Tristan and Joey.**

**"Oh boy…."**

****

**(Oi. And that be end of el chapter!)**

**Moose: Blek.**

**Raven: Boring, boring chapter….**

**Moose: How true….**

**(STILL HERE!? GO AWAY!)**

**(GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS THAT YOU'RE ON MY PROPERTY!)**

**(YOU HEAR ME!? THIS IS THE END! THE END!!!!)**


End file.
